In the treatment of diseases, injuries or malformations affecting spinal movement and disc tissue, it has long been common practice to remove a portion or all of a degenerated, ruptured, or otherwise failing disc. Following the loss or removal of disc tissue, intervertebral devices have been implanted between the remaining vertebrae to promote fusion or to restore motion to the treated area of the spine. To properly seat the implant, conventional methods of implantation often require the use of complex measurement and instrumentation systems for preparing the bone to match the implant. A mismatch between the implant and the prepared bone can cause an improper seating of the implant. Therefore, a method and apparatus are needed which simplify the instrumentation required for implantation and improve the fit between the implant and the adjacent vertebrae.